Blind emeralds
by katen-kyokutsu chan
Summary: From the moment he saw those piercing emerald eyes he knew for a fact that he was hooked. the story of how Uchiha Sasuke a genius, playboy and heir to the uchiha billion dollar empire was reduced to nothing but a love struck fool by none other than an employee's blind daughter Haruno Sakura
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hello again everyone. Well I'm not dead lol. Just kinda lost inspiration for my previous story "The Maids" but I'm not going to stop writing the story. I'll make sure I finish the story. Anyways this is a new story. The idea has been swimming in my head but I had to put it aside cos I was writing my final exams at the university. Now I am a graduate *squeals* and I have all the time in the world until I get a job. So enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto. If I did, there would be a sasusaku scene in every chapter.**

It was nine o'clock on a sunny Monday morning when a young man around the age of twenty four came down the staircase into the dining room of the Uchiha mansion. The young man was known as Uchiha Sasuke. He is one of the children of Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto his brother being Uchiha Itachi. He is also one of the heirs to the Uchiha billion dollar business empire (the other being Itachi) and a very good business man at that. A very handsome man by nature. His good looks have got girls swooning. Tall, dark and mysterious with dark raven hair spiked up at the back with bangs framing his face, pale complexion and with body like that of a god, it's safe to say that girls go crazy at the sight of Uchiha Sasuke. And combined with his money and family prestige because the uchiha family is well known in the Japan and in some parts of the world though they reside in Oto, southern part of Japan, uchiha sasuke is the dream of almost every girl. And he takes advantage of that because apart from being smart and unimaginably handsome and sexy he is also a woman magnet therefore making him a gifted playboy.

Anyways, back to the present. Sasuke was quite in a hurry to the office for an urgent meeting by eleven o'clock but decided to stop for a quick breakfast. On the table were Fugaku, MIkoto and Itachi. By the table stood the head butler Haruno Kizashi who has been the head butler at the Uchiha masion for fifteen years and beside him stood a maid. Immediately Sasuke entered the dining room, Kizashi and the maid bowed and Sasuke nodded in acknowledgement then went to the side of the other side of the table to greet his mother

"Good morning mum" he said while giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Good morning sweetie. How was your night? You woke up quite late this morning which is unlike you" Mikoto said with a smile

"I had a late night with the guys. Good morning father, Itachi.

"Good morning son" Fugaku replied. " Good morning Sasuke" Itachi said

"Kizashi" Sasuke began while putting some bacon, eggs and toast in his plate. "Go tell the driver to get my car ready. I'll be driving myself to the today" he said.

"Yes sir" Kizashi replied. With that he left the dining room.

"What's going on at the office?" Fugaku asked.

"Nothing much but I have an urgent meeting with the head of Kouzuki corporations this morning. We need to finalise the deal with them. I thought Itachi was going to be there to but we figured just one of us needs to be there". He said in a stoic manner.

"I'll fax the details of the meeting and the closure of the deal later in the day when I'm done with the meeting. Expect it by one p.m" he added.

"Good" Fugaku replied

After Sasuke finished with his breakfast he got up and went up to his mum and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Bye mum." He said

"Bye honey" She replied.

"Later father, Itachi" he said on his way out. He entered his black Ferrari and drove out of the Uchiha mansion straight to the Uchiha company.

**Later that morning.**

Mikoto was in the sitting room alone. She was reading some magazines going through the style section. Itachi and Fugaku were in the study going through some documents Sasuke had dropped concerning the company the previous week.

Kizashi the head butler entered the room with a drink the Mikoto had requested earlier. He bowed and then dropped the drink on the stool near Mikoto. Mikoto thanked him and then he proceeded to leave but stopped because he wanted to talk to Mikoto. Mikoto had seen his reluctance decided to question him.

"Yes, how may I help you Kizashi? Is there anything you need?" she asked with a confused look

"Yes ma'am. I need a favor" he said.

"Ok go ahead" she said.

"The thing is, my daughter wants to come visit me from Konoha because I have not seen her in two years but there is no place place for her to arrive in here in Oto. And she is coming with her friend. So I want to ask if they can come stay here if it's not going to be too much of a problem." He said quite nervously.

"Oh there is no problem with that. There are still rooms available in the employees' quarters so they are free to come over. I'd like to meet your daughter. You've been talking about her." Mikoto replied kindly with a smile.

"Thank you very much Mikoto-sama" he said with a smile, relief evident on his face.

"No problem. When is she coming?" she asked.

"On Saturday ma'am." He replied

"Ok then. Is there anything else you need?" she asked again.

"No Mikoto-sama. Nothing at all." He said. "Excuse me and once again thank you.". With that he left the sitting room.

**Uchiha company. President's office**

"TEEEEEMEEEEE" came a loud voice from the doorway.

"Will you be quite dobe. I'm busy and besides we are in an office" Sasuke replied without looking up because he already knew who it was. There was only one person that could be that loud even if he was in an office, a hospital or a graveyard. **Uzumaki Naruto**. He has been Sasuke's best friend since they were little and sometimes Sasuke wonders how he can still put up with the loud-mouthed blond because they are total opposites. But the truth is that Naruto is the only person that understands Sasuke a little and Sasuke can confide in.

"Sorry. I was passing by your office and I figured why don't I just say hi my best friend the Teme and here I am" he replied with a grin.

"We saw each other yesterday with the rest of the guys" Sasuke deadpanned

"I know like I said I was passing by and I decided to say hi so what are you doing?" Naruto asked

"I'm faxing a document to my father and itachi"

"Oh. Anyways I came to find out if you would be at Gaara's party on Friday evening. It's an overnight party. Aaaaand there will be lots of chicks." Naruto said with a hint of mischief in his voice.

Sasuke smirked "Sure. What time is it starting?

"At nine p.m" Naruto replied.

"I'll be there" Sasuke said.

"Alright. I'm leaving. That's all I wanted to find out. Later." And then he left.

**Later that night. Uchiha mansion, employees' quarters**

"Hello princess" Kizashi said talking to someone on the phone.

"_Papa! How are you doing? how was your day?"_asked the person on the phone happily

"It was ok Sakura" he replied with a smile on his face. Sakura was his only child. She is twenty years old and has been blind since the age of three. She became blind after an accident that claimed the life of her mother and his beloved wife Haruno Mebuki. "How is your grandmother?" he asked.

"_Grandma's fine. She should be asleep now." She replied._

"That's ok. Well I called to inform you that I already talked to my boss and she already agreed for you and your friend Ino to stay over at the Uchiha mansion with me during your visit."

"_That's great papa. I'll inform Ino tomorrow. I can't wait. I've really missed you" _said Sakura with joy.

"I've missed you too sweetie. Alright I have to go now. I need to wake up early. I'll see you on Saturday. Love you dear. Sweet dreams."

"love you too Papa. Sweet dreams." replied Sakura. And they both dropped the phone and went to sleep.

**A/N: well there is the first chapter. Next chapter, Sasuke sees Sakura for the first time. Please, please and please read and review. Till next time ja ne mina-sama**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am so sorry for the late update. it's been like two months already. I am very, very sorry. My excuse….travelling. yeah, I have been busy with some stuffs that requires a lot of travelling but now I have a little time to update. So please forgive me. And thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. I appreciate them. Anyways on to chapter two.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any of its characters.**

**Town of Konoha. Sakura and her grandma's apartment.**

Sakura sat in the sitting room with her best friend Ino discussing their trip to Oto. She had been very excited after the phone call from her father the previous night that they have somewhere to stay when they get to Oto. Ino, a blue eyed girl with long blonde hair packed up in a ponytail with part of it in a side bang covering one eye was also very excited. She had heard a lot about the city of Oto but this was her first time going there.

"So Papa called me called me yesterday and told me that his boss agreed to allow us stay over at the mansion he works at with him." said Sakura.

"Oh that's great. I've been dying to see Oto. I've heard so many things about the place" said Ino happily while clapping her hands.

"Well I can't exactly see the place but I am pretty much excited and besides I can't wait to be with Papa again"

"You really miss him don't you?" asked Ino

"Ofcourse Ino. It's been two years already" Sakura sighed as she tried to reach for her cup of coffee on the stool but Ino helped her. "Thanks" Sakura said as she took the cup from Ino.

"No problem. So when you're done with your coffee lets go to your room to help you pack" said Ino

"Sure no problem." Answered Sakura with a smile.

**City of Oto. Sabaku mansion**

Sasuke had just arrived at the Sabaku mansion for Gaara's party. Gaara was a friend of Sasuke though not as close as Naruto. Infact out of all the friends Sasuke had, Naruto was his best friend. Gaara was also rich and was the heir to the Sabaku fortune along with his elder siblings Temari and Kankurou. He was celebrating his 25th birthday anniversary by throwing a pool party.

Sasuke looked around and found Naruto dancing with some chick with short blonde hair yelling at the top of his voice because the chick was grinding against him. Sasuke just raised an elegant eyebrow. Just as he was about to turn away from the hyperactive blond, Naruto called out to him.

"Oi Teme, over here" shouted Naruto while waving one arm while the other one was wrapped tightly around the waist of the chic he was dancing with. Sasuke had to cringe due to the loudness of the blond idiot's voice. It was almost as loud as the music that was playing which was very loud by the way. Sasuke turned to look at his blue eyed best friend and walked over to him.

"Teme I thought you were not coming anymore. You are two hours late" said Naruto still dancing with the chic.

"Hn. You're too loud dobe and I'm here aren't I?" replied Sasuke with a tiny smirk.

"Whatever anyways I'm busy right now. Catch ya later" said Naruto as the girl started to guard harder against him. Sasuke just shook his head and went to sit by the pool. While he was at the pool, a girl with long black hair reaching her waist with amber eyes and was wearing a black bikini came to sit beside him. Sasuke looked at the girl. She didn't really look bad. In fact she didn't look bad at all. She was tall though not as tall as he was, had a nice figure, long legs, pretty face nice eyes and everything. She looked like a model.

"Hi, I'm Tasha. Yagami Tasha" the girl said with a tiny flirtatious smile on her lips.

"Hn. I'm Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke replied with a smirk.

"So Sasuke , you look bored and this is a party" said Tasha "I could make thing a little more….. interesting" she added with a lusty smirk

"Then go ahead" Sasuke replied with a smirk of his own knowing exactly what she meant.

**Town of Konoha. Sakura and her grandma's apartment.**

It was Saturday morning and Ino was over at Sakura's house getting ready for the trip to Oto they were to fly to Oto and when they got there, take a cab to the Uchiha mansion. It was a three hour flight from Konoha to Oto.

"Ok Sak, everything is ready. We shoulg just go to the sitting room to wait for the cab that will take us to the airport" said Ino

"Alright Ino. God, I'm so excited. I'm gonna be with Papa again today" said Sakura and Ino just smiled. Sakura had been so excited that she practically could not sleep all night. Ino picked up Sakura's luggage while she handed Sakura her small bag.

"Are you sure you don't need any help Ino?" asked Sakura out of concern.

"Of course not besides my luggage is in the sitting room so I'm just carrying yours" replied Ino while lifting the luggage.

"Thanks a lot Ino. You're the best friend in the world" said Sakura sincerely

"No problem Sak. You are my best friend and I'm always ready to do anything to help you in any way. It's not like it's your fault that you can't see besides I believe that a day will come when you will see again and I have a feeling that day is not far off anymore." said Ino while holding Sakura's hands. By the time Ino was done talking Sakura was in tears. Not tears of sadness but tears of happiness for having a friend like Ino. Ino was already more than a friend to Sakura. She was more like a sister.

"Thanks Ino for always being there" said Sakura while hugging Ino.

"Ok, Ok enough of the tears" replied Ino with a smile while Sakura wiped her fave with her handkerchief.

"Here is your walking stick" Ino handed Sakura her walking stick and tucked a pair of dark shades in her hair. Just then Sakura's grandmother came into the room to inform them that the cabman was outside.

"Girls the cabman is waiting so hurry up"

"Ok grandma we'll be outside soon." Said Sakura as Ino carried the luggage outside and put them in the car trunk. Sakura came outside assisted by her grandma. She only used the walking stick when no one was around though she had insisted many time that she could walk around on her own with her walking stick perfectly fine but her grandma wouldn't have it.

"Ino take care of yourself and take good care of Sakura for me." Said Sakura's grandma.

"Don't worry Yuki-Obaa-san. She will be well taken care of" Ino said while hugging the old woman. After hugging Ino, she turned to Sakura. "Take care of yourself my child" she said to Sakura after hugging her. "I will miss you very much" she added.

"I will miss you too Obaa-chan. Take care of yourself too and I love you." Sakura said with tears in her eyes. It was the irst time she was leaving her grandma and she was going tobe gone for a month or more.

"I love you too my child. Say hi to your father for me." Said her grandma.

"I will. Goodbye grandma." Sakura said as she entered the cab. The old lady waved to both girls as they waved back before the drove off to Konoha airport.

**3 hours later.**

They arrived Oto in the afternoon. When they got out of the plane and took their luggage Ino told Sakura to wait by the entrance to the airport while she got a cab. After 10 minutes, Ino returned with a cab and helped Sakura enter. She then handed the address of the Uchiha mansion to the driver and then they were headed to the Uchiha mansion.

**The Uchiha mansion**.

The Uchiha family were seated at the dining table having lunch. Even Tasha was with them. She joined them for lunch after Sasuke introduced he to his parents and brother. When they heard her surname Fugaku recognized the name. She was the daughter of Yagami Tora, the owner of the biggest telecommunication company in Japan. He was an aquintance of Fugaku. Just as they were eating a butler came into the dining table and bowed.

"Excuse me but there are two,ladies outside asking for Kizashi-san" said the butler. Kizashi who was standing by Fugaku replied immediately.

"Oh that must be Sakura and Ino" he said with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Show them into the here" Said Mikoto to the butler. The butler immediately bowed and went to bring the girls in. Ino helped Sakura into the dining room. Immediately Kizashi saw them he went to hug Sakura.

"Sakura my child" he said as he hugged her.

"Papa" said Sakura with so much happiness that she was close to tears as she took of her shades and hugged her father.

Sasuke wasn't really a curious person but the moment he heard that voice he was compelled to look up. He wanted to know the owner of such a beautiful voice that held so much emotion. The moment he looked up, he was awestruck. The only question on his mind was

'_who is she?'_

**That's it for this chapter. Till next time. Please review. I love reviews so much.**


End file.
